fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro Yoru
Shiro Yoru(白夜, Shiro Yoru) is the current host of the Magic Beast Byakko. Shiro studied under Silva Great-Oak, a druid of the Boundary Forest. While studying under Silva, Shiro learned his signature magic "Overflow". Appearance Shiro is a young man, who is 5 foot 7 inches tall. He is build athletically, due to living in the boundary forest which has a abundant amount of monster, which he rather did not wan't to meet in his first year of training. He has black, flat hair and warm brown eyes. On many occasions Shiro was noted to be quite handsome, yet comments about his "Awful" most of the time followed. On his right hand Shiro had a blue magic sigil, this indicates that in him resides a Magic Beast. Usually, Shiro wears his druid cloak, which he got after his final lesson from his master, Silva Great-Oak. Under his druid cloak, Shiro normally wears a plain black tank top, with matching black loose fitting pants and black boots. Personality Shiro is rather distant from other and can come over as cold, or even rude. However deep inside he is actually a very kind, a caring person who just wants to be accepted. Shiro acts so contradicting due to a childhood trauma, which scarred him. He used to not even acknowledge others as human's, and simply saw them as demons who did everything for their own benefit. However, after being picked off the streets by Silva Great-Oak he began to warm up to him. However expressing his true thoughts still remains hard for him. Although not many, Shiro considers some people his friends. And can enter a berserk like rage if they're hurt, however this is due his Magical Beast strengthening strong emotions. Shiro seems awfully empathetic to those who are considered worthless, meaningless and thrown-away. He can relate to these people, since he was treated like a object in his childhood. History Shiro was born into assassins family of Yoru. One of the notable things about the Yoru family is, that it isn't a real family. It's a family in name only, everybody from the Yoru family is actually a orphan stolen from birth from their parents. Their two future's being highly skilled assassins, or dead. The other notable thing about the Yoru family is that they're in possession of a Magical Beast, a soul of a powerful monster king, that has become a immortal being of pure magical energy. The beast can't cause harm, but it can possess somebody and wreck havoc, so it was sealed in the ancient catacombs of the Yoru Mansion. However eventually the seal always breaks, and Yoru need to choose a temporary container. It is a "temporary'' container cause nobody in the Yoru family for generations could actually tame the beast. That's when the clan stumbled upon Shiro, who seemed to have big potential to become a actual host, so he was taken from his parents. Upon futher inspection, the potential seemed even bigger, so the family acted immediately. Only 6 years old, beast was transfered into young Shiro, becoming the youngest Magical Beast host. However as you might suspect, all that mana couldn't simply fit in to him. Through special types of magic and medication, the kept on forcefully expending the container of his magical power. This went on for four days straight. Most of the time he was asleep, but when the mages needed to switch he woke in a instance, and the pain came back. The Yoru finally created their host, so he needed to become a killer now. The soon learned however, that when Shiro become frustrated or exhausted his power began to go haywire. So he was shut into his room, and wasn't allowed to go outside. As time went on the family began to realize this experiment was a failure. They tried to execute him in his sleep, but Byakko noticed this destroyed everything in the immediate vicinity, Shiro managed to escape. Shiro wandered the streets for some time until his body finally gave out. When he had completely given up, he said to himself "Finally a end to my meaningless struggle.". The suddenly he heard a voice say to him "Nothing is meaningless, if you say its meaningless that means you simply can't see its true worth.". As he looked up he saw his soon to be master, Silva Great-Oak. After spending his years training with the master, finally opening his heart again he became 16. During the his final lesson they were ambushed by a group of gigantic monsters. Shiro was frozen of fear, and watched as his master repelled all monster, until he was hit in the back and he fell on the ground. One of the monster was ready to deal the final blow, but Shiro reached out and a bolt of white lightning shot out of his, a flash of divine judgement. "So it really wasn't meaningless, my struggle..." he thought to himself, he took his spear which had gotten from his master and stood between his master and the monsters. Shiro saw a light deep withing the spear, and he reached out to it with his magical energy, giving birth to his very own magic "overflow". With the spears hidden power activated, Shiro slayed all the monsters. His master gave him a massive grin and said to him "Your training here is over, however you're not fit to be a druid, so become a mage!". And so Shiro parted with his master and began his new adventure. Category:Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Male Category:Wandering Mage